Fallen Angel
by Van Girlsing
Summary: Based in the time period of The Avengers, a story of which Loki is not as alone as he once thought he was. Betrayal, love, liars and killers. Loki/OFC. Rated T. CANCELLED, READ LAST CHAPTER FOR MORE INFO
1. Chapter One, The Fall

Sylv lay still on the cold, dark ground. She curled herself even tighter into the fetal position, hoping it was all just a bad dream, and she would soon awake. But the longer she lie there, the less she felt her body. It seemed to just be turning to ice. But she knew unless she got up, and soon at that, she would never accomplish her mission. Whatever it was.

Slowly she stood up, still feeling woozy, and her memory was not any better. She could barely remember anything, let alone why she is in the middle of an icy desert, with nothing but mountains around for miles. She turned around several times before deciding which direction to go. The nearest mountains were at least five miles off, and the thought of walking so far seemed worse than torture. But she started, slowly but surely, to drudge her way towards it.

Her body seemed frigid, and she kept waiting to be unable to walk another step, but some hidden goal in her mind stopped her from collapsing. She was here for a purpose, though something had caused her to forget it. The wind had picked up and it began to snow heavily. A blizzard was starting.

After 15 minutes, the mountain seemed almost further than it was when she'd started. The intense wind nearly knocked her over, and the blizzard was going straight through her bones.

She shielded her eyes and looked up from the ground. A small, yellow light flickered in the distance, something she hadn't noticed earlier. She didn't care who was there, she made her way towards it.

After 30 or so agonizing minutes, the yellow flickering grew brighter in the darkness. She finally made it and saw a beautiful, warm fire sitting there. She rushed towards it, careless of who was there, and nearly stuck her hands right into it. The bitter cold slowly left her hands, but the rest of her still shivered in painful cold.

She turned her head and saw a lady sitting in a chair, just looking at her. She didn't say anything or move, except to tighten her hood. They just stared at eachother, unsure what to say, until a guy in a tent next to the lady came out. "Hey, I think we're out of...um..." he said, looking at Sylv. "My god, how did you get out here?" he said, nearly dropping a cup full of tea.

Suddenly Sylv remembered something. She remembered a beautiful city. And powerful people. A name nearly instantly rang in her head. Asgard. She knew it was a different planet, but what did it have to do with her?

Pictures flashed in her mind, of Asgard, of a bridge that looked like a rainbow, of destruction, and a man. Though she could not remember if he was good or evil. She sat back on the snowy ground and covered her face.

A moment later she felt someone put something on her shoulders. A warm blanket. She opened her eyes and saw the man just look at her, bewildered. "I don't know what happened." Sylv finally said, tugging the blanket closer. "I don't know how I got out here."

She fell asleep in one of tents, the absolute frigid air finally getting to her. She awoke the next morning, feeling better but starving. She lie there, attempting to remember why this is happening, when she heard the woman outside talking. "I don't give a damn. I don't. I swear, I am so scared, she fell from that purple glowing stuff in the sky, I know she did, I saw it! And an hour later, a random person walks up in the middle of nowhere from that direction? No! This is crazy!"

Sylv leaned forward to hear more of what she was saying. "I already called the local ranger this morning, before you woke up." she said, clearly terrified. "She's sleeping in my damn tent, some damn stranger! I know how you feel! But what if she really is...an E.T.? What then? You just know they'll torture her and probably kill her and disect her like a frog!" The man said, getting angry.

"Not to mention, what the hell is she wearing? She looks like she just got back from a Renniseance festival." The woman said, trying to whisper but failing.

Sylv opened the tent and crawled out. They both stopped talking and looked at her. "My apologies for the use of your tent. Next time you're dying in a snow storm, I shall be sure cast you aside like a starving rodent." she said, adjusting her gloves. They both looked at her, speechless. She felt weak last night, but she felt powerful as ever today, with the exception of a very painful headache.

Suddenly, as Sylv prepared to leave, several helicopters came rushing towards the tiny camp, as well as snowmobiles racing towards them on the ground. Sylv wasn't sure if they would hurt her, but they definitely weren't allies. She had no where to run, they were in the middle of a vast, open snow field. She simply stared, not knowing what else to do.

They reached her, and the helicopters dropped ladders of which several armed guards drew their weapons on her, while a couple of them escorted the man and woman away, Sylv failed to notice, since she did not care. Just as two of the guards came to arrest her, a hovercraft came into view. Something seemed very familiar about it, and she did _not _want to be on it. She grabbed the two guards and twisted their arms, and kicked them aside with astonishing strength.

One of the guards smacked her on the back of her head with the butt of his gun. This would normally do nothing, but her already aching head caused her to nearly pass out. She fell forward onto the snow, shrieking in agony. Memories flooded back into her mind again. She remembered loving someone on Asgard, but who, she couldn't place. She thought of a dark secret she uncovered, a cold betrayal. She almost remembered, when she looked up and saw the hovercraft land, and saw a familiar face step out.

"Well, she's certainly dressed like one. Cuff her and put her on-board." the man said, taking his glasses off. "Better check, just to make sure." she was cuffed and nearly dragged to the hovercraft. She sneered at him and was put on board. She sarcastically laughed, and said, "Agent Coulson."

**Just the beginning part, the story will get better as it continues :)**


	2. Chapter Two, Two Faces

Thank you for the postive review! :)

Coulson merely looked blankly at her, surprised she knew his name. He could not remember seeing her anywhere. He walked after her into the hovercraft, with two armed guards at her sides as she sat down. He sat across from her. "Do I know you?" he asked. She grinned evilly and shook her head in disbelief. "Perhaps." she replied, thinking up a devious plan. The hovercraft whirred to life and they took off.

She leaned forward, attempting to study the area she was in. Agent Coulson stood up and walked towards where the pilots were seated. "Look around all you like, you're not getting out of this. You already know too much." he said. The rest of the flight, nothing was said. She didn't want to reveal anything she might regret later, even though she still couldn't remember why she was here.

Finally, they landed. She didn't notice where at first, but as soon as the back door opened, she saw the ocean. They took her to a boat? How odd. This did indeed hamper her plan.

The two guards at her back, she stood up and walked out of the hovercraft. She quickly studied the layouts of everything she passed as she went deeper into this massive aircraft carrier. But the insides weren't like a ship at all, it all seemed so advanced for humans. She couldn't help but be impressed that they managed to think up all of this.

She eventually was led into an interrogation room, and was left there alone. But she knew that escaping here would be pointless. Where would she go, even if she did get the two guards outside the door down? She sighed and contemplated this. The room had a viewing glass, which she could not see out of. It also had four chairs, one of which she was seated in, and a metal table in the center of the room. None of which were very helpful.

Only a few minutes later, a man walked in, who had an eyepatch over one eye and was wearing a black trench coat. His overall look was very intimidating, his good eye was piercing, like it saw through all lies or deception. She internally shuddered, but showed no weakness on the outside.

He sat down in a chair across from her. He had some folders that he slapped down on the table. "I don't want to spend all day talking to you, I have a lot of things to deal with. All I want to know is what planet you're from." He said, no humor in his voice. "This might normally seem like an odd question, but I really don't want to sugar-coat anything."

She looked at the viewing glass, seeing her own distorted reflection. There were people behind it, on the other side, she could sense it. Three men and two women. One of them was very bored, one was anxious and nervous, while the rest were relaxed and interested. The energy in the air helped her sense this, it was a gift she'd had since a child.

She looked at the man with the eyepatch, who she did not recognize at all. "What if I were to say, that I did not know? Would that stress you?" she replied blankly. He sighed and she could sense that he was, indeed, becoming stressed. "Yes. Because I'd know you're trying to waste my damn time. Does the name 'Asgard' mean anything to you?" he said, opening the folder.

She thought once again of Asgard. She did know, yes, but she couldn't decide if she should play the dumb, innocent human, or tell these people who she truely is. "Well?" he said, trying not waste time. He just stared at her, waiting for an answer. She suddenly remembered her dislike for humans. "I tire of your questions. I am of Asgard, and I have done nothing wrong to you people. Release me."

The man sighed deeply. He suddenly became very worried. "Who's side are you on?" he asked. She didn't say anything, because in all honesty, she did not know. "I do not understand." she said. He took two pieces of paper out of the folder. "Do you have some sort of memory problem or what? I said..." he handed her the papers. "Who's side are you on?" One piece of paper had a picture of a man with sandy blonde hair, wearing clothing in a similar style to hers. She recognized that chestpiece instantly.

It belonged to the King of Asgard, Thor. In all his stupidity, he had made it to the highest rank of any Asgardian or otherwise. She remembered all of the moronic things he had ever done. The other picture was of a man with slick, black hair and green armor. This was who she had seen in her memory, the true King of Asgard and God of Mischief, Loki Laufeyson.

She placed the papers down and looked at the man. "I am on neither's side." she said. "So tell me then, why are you on our planet?" he said. Another person arrived on the other side of the glass, and she could recognize him anywhere. "Thor! Do not hide, for I can sense your anger anywhere." she said, grinning. Emotions shifted everywhere. After a few moments, Thor walked in. "Sylv."

"What are you doing here?" he said, much anger in his voice. She shifted in her seat. "I don't know." she replied honestly. "Do not play games, Sylv! I know you are in alliance with Loki!" he said, holding his hammer in a way that one might think he was preparing to attack. She started to understand what was going on. "So...you mean Loki is on the planet, as well? I thought he was dead?" she replied.

She did know that Loki wasn't dead, even when everyone else thought he was. "You know well that he lives. Why do you choose to appear at the same time he does?" Thor asked, becoming even angrier. Perhaps it was unwise to anger him any more, she thought.

"I will tell you honestly that I do not know _why _I am here. I do not remember things, only bits of the past." she said. "Quit lying!" he spat. The man with the eyepatch left the room in a hurry. "You are not my king! I do not have to answer your questions!" With that, he smashed the table in two, and she sprang up. "If we were on Asgard I would have you imprisoned!" he said, inching closer to her.

"But we are not. And your words are nothing more than air here, Odinson." she said. Just then, another man walked in. "Hey! Thor! Come here!" he said. Thor gave her an angry glare and left with him. She sighed a breath of relief, not realizing how close she came to being kicked through the wall by Thor.

A few rooms away...

"She lies. She has only one purpose to be here, to aid Loki." Thor said, calming down. Bruce Banner sighed and tapped on the glass with his pen. "Well, how are you totally sure?"

Thor sat down. "They are mates. It is their nature." he said, looking at the ground. "She was banished from Asgard as I was, she was sent to a different planet. Loki told me that he had been to many worlds. I believe he sought her out."

"So now they're teamed up, great, she doesn't seem half as powerful as you or your adopted brother." Steve (Rogers, AKA Captain America) said.

"That is true. Which is strange, because she is a goddess." Thor said. "Wait, I'm confused, I thought you said she is banished from Asgard to some other planet? Wouldn't that make her, well, not a 'god'?" Bruce said. He raised a good point, as everyone agreed.

"Let us say you were banished from Midgard, to some other place. Would you suddenly become non-human? She still retains her powers, and she is hiding something." Thor replied.

"Okay, fair enough. So she's a god. Let's keep her locked up, we get the tesseract, and boom, the bad guys are off our planet." Tony said, clapping his hands together.

Just then, Nick Fury walked in. "We've got a hit on Loki in Stuttgart, Germany."


	3. Chapter Three, Queen

Sylv had been escorted to a holding room, or, better known as a jail cell. They did not want her to think she was being considered hostile, but that it was merely for her own protection. Naturally she knew it was a lie, but to disagree would not be wise.

It was a smallish square-like room with only the most basic of ammenities. A bed, a latrine hidden behind a small wall, and a desk with a chair. How odd, she thought. She noticed a pen and paper on the desk. She sat down on the chair, wanting to write something. _Something. Anything. Perhaps a message to Loki that I am okay. Perhaps a poem. Oh what am I thinking? Like it matters at all. He would never get it, this paper will simply be shredded and discarded from memory._

She locked her fingers and rested her head on them, as she turned her head to gaze out the tiny and secure porthole.

_Think, Sylv. Why are you here?_

She tapped her finger nails on the metal desk. The rhythm of the tapping resurrected a memory...

**The great trumpets roared outside along the street and towards the palace. People ran around in celebration, pouring sand from the rooftops onto the crowds, as is traditional. All the markets were closed today, any sort of trading or business came to a halt. The entire continent seemed to have gathered for this very day.**

**The land of Kvivik had a new leader this day, Queen Dvoria. She hailed a great beauty and supposedly glorious power. Her mother had died unexpectedly after being poisoned by a traitorous handmaiden.**

**Though the mourning of the last Queen had ended only a week ago, today is a day of happiness and joy. Queen Dvoria had quite a bit to attend to, as the nearby nation of Njolon was preparing to invade and Kvivik had very little time to prepare. **

**Sylv herself was not celebrating. She had been banished here only some weeks ago and did not know the 'glory' of the previous or new Queen, and so her master decided she would work instead. She didn't mind, being around such happy people while she was miserable didn't sound any good anyway.**

**It hit mid-day and all the peasants and common folk made their way towards the palace, to witness the ceremony. Sylv was glad that all the noise would quiet down, even though her simple job of sewing the books of backs did not require much attention. She was last in the shop, her master leaving her the key to lock up and join the celebrations later. But she had no intentions of doing so.**

**After she placed the last book upon the shelf, for the first time since finding a master to take her in and give her work, realized she liked that little building. It was quiet, dark, a good place to gather your thoughts. It reminded her of the endless libraries on Asgard, where you could take any book you wish and go out into the fields or gardens and spend the whole day just studying or gazing upon the flowers and breathing in the invigoratig smells. Peace and quiet, it seemed to be her one and only wish, and it also seemed to be the thing she rarely got.**

**After locking the door, she looked around for any guards that may question her for not being where everyone else is. The smooth street lay empty, only the faint roar of the crowd could be heard in the distance. She quickly crept over the alley wall near her workplace and straight into the green grass. She sprinted across it, the fresh rain last night making the ground uncomfortably muddy. Nonetheless, being caught out-of-bounds from the city could potentially cost her the small bit of freedom she had.**

**She did not stop running until she reached the first trees, and for the first time, worrying that her snow-colored waist-length hair might attract attention. She grabbed it and tied it up with left over string from the books. **

**The valley's green grass and purple skies made it seem as if no evil or secrets could touch this place in a thousand years; yet just on the outskirts lay a dark forest, which very few venture into. However, this is exactly where Sylv headed into.**

**The great roots stuck out of the ground, nearly tripping her every so often, and the foliage covering said roots did not help. But she finally slowed her pace, occasionally take a cautious glance behind her. Her floor length work-dress caught on a twig, ripping it slightly. She panicked, only praying that her master would not notice later.**

**After 10 minutes of walking a steady pace upon a nearly gone trail, she turned into a vast gathering of ominous trees within the forest. These trees were different than the ones on the outside, much darker, as if they had evil souls trapped within their bark. **

**She made it in, having to occasionally bend very low to sneak underneath a frightening branch, and found it.**

**'It', of course, was her secret. A small collection of trees, a cozy cave leading underneath a tree and a hidden stash of her personal belongings. It was the only thing preventing her from ever trying to escape this god-awful planet. The knowing that she is still a goddess, even if no one here knows it. **

**She crept under the tree into the hole under the tree. Little pockets of light poked into this hole from the roots, helping her see her way. She felt around the dirt and felt the box. She lifted the lid up and took out a box out with it. She carried it up into the semi-light above. **

**Rarely could she find the opprotunity to sneak her way here, but each time she did, she felt the stinging pain of memories. She opened the chest and felt it once more.**

**Asgard. Her former life on it was one that she loved and missed dearly. She was a very skilled dagger wielder, some even went so far to call her an assassin. Though she had indeed done some shady work for Asgard in older times, she lost interest in it quite some time ago.**

**She took out two Sonnin daggers, beautifully decorated and forged with unbreakable and undulling metals. They were blessed with the magic of the Tiy tribes, powerful and ancient people were they, and equally mysterious.**

**Next to those were ten Shuriken, also known as throwing stars. A friend she had made on another planet made them for her as a gift. They are extremely dangerous, and perfectly crafted, for they have unmatched speed and damage.**

**Beneath that, she lifted up her traditional wear. The clothing she had worn nearly daily on Asgard. It was a cloud white, trimmed stunningly with black and red. The hood fell over the eyes, so as to prevent the enemy from seeing them and attempting to read her emotions. The chestpeice seemed like a simple cloth with red straps on the outside, but underneath was a nearly impenetrable leather tunic. The gloves were made of a similar material, but leaving only her fingers free. **

**One thing she had always regretted about this attire, is that while her feet, calves, knees and lower thigh were protected by an enduring long-boot, her thighs were always suseptible to attack, having only a flimsy black cloth to protect her from whatever may want to attack. **

**She put these all aside and looked at the bottom of the chest. A small trinket sit at the bottom. She stared at it a moment before grabbing it.**

**It was a necklace, the chain and pendant being made of the finest metal known to Asgard. The pendant was decorated with precious gems. The price of this necklace would be enough to buy the Queen Dvoria from her seat. **

**Sylv held it in her hands as if it would break with the simplest movement, though only the Mjolnir could even chip this. It was the norse symbol for love.**

**She ran her thumb across it and was tempted to wear it, but if she was caught with it, she did not even want to think of the punishment.**

**Sylv sighed and nearly cried. How petty her life seemed to her now. **

**Her banishment was not her fault, she had been wrongly accused of assassinating an ambassador. At the moment that man died, she was in the woods outside of the great city, keeping her senses sharp by hunting the animals. **

**She took her dagger and stabbed it into the ground, thinking about that day. Thor had seen her hunting for fun. He **_**knew **_**she didn't do it. But he did nothing to stop an innocent woman from a life being looked at as scum. She would get her revenge. One day...**


	4. Chapter Four, New Evil

**Language, violence.**

Sylv was disturbed from her thoughts when someone walked by her cell who was very upset and angry. She looked curiously at him as he sped by her cell. She could not remember where she had left off in her flash back, so she left it at that.

An hour of boredom and deep thinking had passed, when the entire ship seemed to shake, then it stopped. Yet somehow the air and the movement of the place seemed to have shifted. She walked over to the porthole and peered out, only to realize they were now, in fact, flying high above the ocean.

The blue ocean sparkled in the sun below, seeming like an endless, waving cloth. She sighed and sat down in her chair, becoming more and more anxious as the minutes went by.

Just as she decided to look out the glass from her cell, the same man walked by once more. Only this time she felt he was panicked and jumpy, instead of angry. They locked eyes and he turned to face straight towards her.

The only words that can be used to describe his feelings was pure hatred. She felt it very strongly, almost making her take a step away from the glass wall. But she did not. He held what appeared to be a card in his hand, and he moved it around in his hand, as if contemplating something. Neither one of them said anything.

He has dark brown hair and a face that looked like it was once youthful and full of life. Now it seemed twisted and confused. A corner of his lip pulled down in a half-sneer. Feeling such anger rejuvinated her in a way. Lately she had a careless attitude towards everything and not until this moment did she begin to feel like her old self.

Her old self, of course, was a quiet, sarcastic, intelligent type of person, but very few people know the side of her that is very dangerous. She plays up to be a young, careless woman who knows how to wield a dagger but inside she hid secrets that would make anyone cringe. She attempted to push those memories and feelings down, but they always somehow managed to crawl their way back up. Right now is one of those times.

The man looked around nervously and slid his card on a mechanism next to her cell. It opened up and he pulled a gun out. "You wicked bitch. You're friends with that monster, he killed my brother! He killed him like he was nothing! _Nothing!"_

He glanced around once again, nervously. She did not say a word. "Now let's see how he likes it!" Just as he finished his last word, she jumped at him without thinking. He was very easily overpowered, as her godly powers far outmatched him. She quickly grabbed the gun and shot both of his shoulders. He cried out in agony and she wondered if she should just kill him. The blood pooled around him on the floor as he screamed out for help.

She couldn't go back into her cell, so she acted quickly. She did not have her daggers or throwing stars, but the gun seemed too barbaric for her taste. So she decided to challenge herself and try to escape using naught but her fists. She thought of it as fun, as a game.

Adrenaline pumped through her as she swiped his card and left with a devious grin. He was still moaning in pain as she sped through the hallways, positive that someone had heard. She did not know where to go, but her memory as well as her gut feelings led the way. There was a guard who stood in a doorway with his back towards her.

_Am I going to return to my old ways? Is this the beginning of the end?_ She thought, hesitating for a minute. _If they want a wicked bitch, then that is what they shall get. _She took a quiet sigh and cursed herself. She parted her hair in two in back, and placed the long white strands in front, and put her hood on.

She soundlessly crept up behind him and jerked his head to the left, snapping it. He collapsed to the ground. _You're going to regret all of this, when you're caught. Evil does not last, it will fall. And you will be nothing more than a villain in a history book. You have failed, Sylv. You are worthless. Death is too good for you now. Enjoy your petty gains, and rot in the depths of hell._

This is not the first time those words floated in her head. She was told that once by her father, but that is another memory. Now is now and she is in very serious hot water. She left the body and any feelings with it. The regret would not kick in until much later.

She continued down the hall, and she was quite surprised that no alarm had gone off yet. She wondered if the first man had even been discovered yet. She felt a strong, magical pulse nearby and immediately knew what it was. Her two daggers.

She peeked into the room and saw three people. One appeared to be a scientist, the white lab coat giving him away. The other appeared to merely be a guard. But the last one seemed like a regular civilian. Knowing that it was only a matter of time before the entire helicarrier began searching for her, she jumped in through the open door and kicked the scientist against the wall, knocking him out cold.

She punched the guard right in the face, and blood splattered all over his face and her glove. He fell down, unconscious. Just as she was about to roundhouse kick the civilian, he said something that surprised her.

"Not a good idea!" he shouted, throwing his hands up. She couldn't help but scoff loudly. "Believe me, it is." she replied. He shook his head. "No, because a lot of people are headed right to this location, right now, and I am very important." he said, looking at the two unconscious or possibly dead people on the floor. She didn't reply, but knowing he couldn't harm her, she grabbed both of her daggers and her throwing stars.

"Regardless, you are a weak, pathetic group of people. And any challenge you present to me is either a game for me, or a sad attempt." She replied arrogantly. He was delaying her, and she knew it. "Right well, my name's Tony." he said, sticking his hand out for a handshake. "And I present you with the challenge to stop being such an idiot. Because that is one hell of a challenge."

She shook her head in amusement, when she sensed more people were coming. She felt that now, since her memory is back for the most part, the only true threat is Thor. And she needed to find Loki, sinse she also felt he was the key to all this mystery.

She ran out the door, forgetting all about that 'Tony' character. She ran and ran down the halls, turning occasionally for no apparent reason. She ran into a few people, but it was nothing her dagger couldn't handle in a split second. Finally she got hit right in the gut with a feeling of longing and desire. She sensed someone that she could not leave this helicarrier without.

She knew the whole ship was looking for her by now so she was very quick in her actions. She noiselessly turned into a large room with a metal floor. She saw a large glass room in the center, and sensed she was getting closer. Just then, something shook the helicarrier badly. The whole room seemed to tilt slightly. She crept forward and looked into the glass room and saw the source of these feelings. Loki.

Sylv stepped right up to the glass and he looked up. He stared at her a moment and walked over towards her. "Sylv..." he said, in disbelief. She nodded slowly. She walked back to a panel that had all of the mechanisms on it. She pushed one that seemed like it would do the job, and the clear door to the cage opened.

She nearly ran to him, and all of their memories together flooded back to her. He held her tightly and closed his eyes. He thought she had died, and to see her here, alive, it seemed like everything was going to end _perfectly._


	5. Chapter Five, Broken Glass

**Thank you all very kindly for adding this to your favorite stories! Feel free to review it as well :)**

**Violence**

Neither of them seemed to remember the danger that surrounded them. They pulled apart and looked into eachothers eyes. Loki placed his hand on the side of her face, and neither said a word.

She was brought back to reality when she sensed Thor's anger approaching quickly. "Thor is coming!" she said, looking around, expecting him to come crashing through or wall or some dramatic entrance as he always does.

Loki pulled her towards the panel that controlled everything, and ducked down, as he projected an image of himself standing in the doorway to the glass room. "No!" Thor yelled, as he lunged for Loki. He passed straight through him. Somewhere below them, there was a great bout of commotion, as if the helicarrier was being destroyed from within. A beastial roar could be heard, and she hadn't a clue what it was.

Loki closed the door and Thor became trapped. Loki and Sylv stood up and walked towards the glass. "Sylv! I knew you would betray us!" Thor said, glaring at both of them.

Loki grinned. "The humans think us immortal...shall we test that?"

Just as he prepared to send Thor in the glass cage spiraling down to the earth, Agent Coulson walked in. "Move away, please." he said, carrying a very menacing looking gun. Loki slowly put his hands up. "You like this? We started working on the prototype went you sent The Destroyer." he said.

Sylv moved slowly and tried to grab one of her throwing stars, grabbing the attention of Coulson, giving Loki time to put up a projection of himself in the same spot and silently move around, which no one but Sylv noticed. "Even I don't know what it does." he said, cocking the gun. "You wanna find out?"

Just then, the scepter's knife edge went straight through Coulson's gut, as he yelled out in pain. Thor screamed out, slamming his hammer against the glass. The entire cage shook and felt as if it would collapse right then.

Coulson fell against the wall, still clutching the small bit of life he had left. Thor looked at Sylv and Loki with such contempt it almost stung. "Why." Thor simply said, lowering his eyes to the floor.

"Why?" Loki replied, nearly laughing. "Why what, brother?"

"Sylv. You were in good standing once upon Asgard...why did you choose this?" Thor said, so pathetic that it seemed almost a shame. Loki looked at her, but she did not know what to say, when out of nowhere, the words came spilling out, like a dam that had been holding a river for years, and was finally let go.

"That is where you are wrong. I did not. You chose it for me." she said, motioning towards the nearly dead Coulson. Thor looked confused, so she clarified. "You saw me in the forest that day. You knew I had not murdered him. Yet when I was banished to be a servant on another planet, you said nothing. You cared not." she said.

"And for all the time I rotted there, you never made right. It was then I realized that it was you that caused Asgard's downfall. So here we are, punishing you for all the pain you have caused. Humans are merely a pawn in our game."

Loki grinned wickedly, stepping beside her. "They were made to be ruled."

"You're wrong." Agent Coulson said, blood dripping down his lip. "You'll lose. You always do."

Loki stepped once more to the panel and push a button, and the floor opened up, the roaring of the suction was deafening. They took a final glance at Thor, and Loki pushed the button, sending him shooting down, out of the craft. The floor closed once more.

They stood there, Sylv trying to soak up everything that had just happened. Agent Coulson spat out some blood and tried to say something. Loki glanced at him pitifully and walked away, turning and waiting for Sylv in the doorway.

At what point is it too much, she wondered. She firmly believed that humans are a pawn and that this is all a game, but as in any hunter, there are moments of pity of an animal you kill for sport. Does it make them stop? Rarely. It just makes the hunter continue on with that thought lingering over their head. Thinking, what family did that deer have to go home to? How many lives was it responsible for? Who will further die because it is now dead?

She swept pass Agent Coulson on the ground and walked side by side with Loki down the hall. "Barton will have deactivated the engines by now, we must get off." he said. She nodded. Words failed to come to her at the moment.

Down the hall, there was a gaping hole, that literally led straight outside. The wind was powerful and the helicarrier shifted sides once more. They walked towards the open hallway, when Loki grabbed Sylv and pulled her behind the wall, as gunshots fired, ricocheting off the bullet proof glass next to them. "I need my scepter" he said calmly. She pulled her daggers out and prepared to step out, into the gunfire.

"No...I can't risk you getting hurt..." he said, holding her arm firmly. She grinned. "Their weapons are no more than rocks to you and me. You know this." she said. He looked into her eyes, nearly freezing time, so it seemed. He let go of her arm and she sped towards whoever was shooting the gun, and slashed their stomach. She stood up straight and looked around, and felt the magical pulse of the scepter from the next room.

Just as she turned around, a guard was just about to slam her on the head with a large chair, when Loki threw him across the room, knocking him out. "Your senses seem to have been dulled, love. Do be careful."

Her senses, in fact, were not dulled, but her mind was immensely preoccupied. She kept having to remind herself to stay in the present. A mistake like that around Thor or one of those other supposed 'super-heroes' and she would feel very, very foolish.

She looked down at the floor and something popped into her mind that did not make sense at all. When she was picked up by Agent Coulson in that snowy desert, a guard hit her with the butt of his gun, nearly knocking her out. It should not have done anything to her.

Sylv looked at her hands, panicked that she might be in more danger than she thought. She was strong, yes, but that did not make her skin resistant to bullets or knives.

Loki looked puzzlingly at her. "What is it? Sylv?" he asked, anxious to leave the helicarrier before it crashed. "I am so confused...my memory...it's...all wrong..." she said, putting her daggers back into their sheaths. "Nothing makes sense."

Loki looked at her as if he knew something she did not. He had a sorrowful look and sighed deeply. "I will explain everything, let us find my scepter, Sylv, and all will be revealed." he said.

She nodded slowly. "The scepter is in this room" she said, pointing to a bare wall with a small window in it. She smashed it with her fist and crawled in, but did not see the hole in the ground, and nearly fell into her. She caught herself and grabbed the wall.

Sylv jumped over it and grabbed the scepter, she gave it to Loki through the window, and put her hands on the window sill, which was covered in broken glass. As she stepped through, she felt sharp twangs of pain in her hands and saw shards of glass sticking out, blood droplets coming from them.

Panic, shock and fear jumped through her. As all citizens of Asgard are very damage resistant, at least to human standards. She quickly pulled them out and didn't say anything to Loki, as they took off down the hall. Just as they made it to the end of the hall which opened up to the blue skys, someone behind them started shooting their gun. Loki easily turned around and shot the scepter, and the area that the person stood in was now merely a smoking crater.

He walked a few steps, seeing the ladder from the waiting hovercraft, but realized how quiet it now seemed. He realized, that he now walked alone.


	6. Chapter Six, Hunter or Hunted

Loki turned around and saw his nightmares come to reality. Everything he tried so hard to avoid, and he had failed her. She lay on the ground, blood spreading across the floor. She moaned quietly, almost as if attempting to say something. He dropped his scepter and ran towards her. She had been shot in her thigh and back. How bad the damage was, he did not know. But what he did know, was that unless he took her now, those pathetic, weak, disgusting humans would cause more trouble.

He easily picked her up and walked towards the waiting hovercraft. The mind-controlled Barton stood on the back of it, waiting orders. "Take her! She is wounded!" Loki yelled. Barton had the hovercraft moved closer, and Loki gave her to him. He grabbed his scepter and jumped on. As the hovercraft took off, the full extent of the damage could be seen.

Their floating fortress had been ripped apart badly, inside and out. Two of the engines were supposed to be out but only one was motionless. Smoke teemed from several gashes all along the helicarrier, chaos had been wreaked upon it, but his fury for the injuries of Sylv made him angry that they had not all died in a flaming crash.

The door closed and he rushed to Sylv's side. Barton wrapped her leg tightly in a cloth, as Loki applied pressure to her back. "Sir, medicine is not my area of expertice. We need a doctor."

Loki could not understand, tears clouded his vision as he searched his mind for an answer. He did not sob, as this showed weakness.

_It was all for nothing if you do not make it. Please, love, make it through this..._

Loki stood up and looked down at the scepter in his hand. "Find a hospital. I have people to convert."

Loki converted a group of nurses and doctors and brought them to the headquarters. An extra room was made that was filled with medical equiptment. Sylv had only barely responded in the past hour and Loki began to worry endlessly. The bullets were removed, but she had lost immense amounts of blood.

"Sir, we have done all we can. The rest is up to her." One of the doctors told Loki. He gripped the scepter tighter and looked dead on at him, not saying a word. The doctor left quickly, back into the room.

Loki looked across the room to where Selvig stood, studying the tesseract. He sat down and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he was face to face with the Other. "I can only hope that you are not being delayed by a single casualty." the Other said, hissing his words. This is a cold, barren planet, who's only redeeming quality is its army, thought Loki. "I assure you I don't know what you mean." he replied. The Other growled. "That single assassin is a sad loss" he said sarcastically. "But if I lose the tesseract to her...you will cry for mercy after I finish with you."

Loki looked at him, studying him, in a way. _Was such a creature even capable of understanding what I feel for Sylv? Of course not. So I will explain this as simply as I can..._

"She is an extremely valuble asset. The loss of this assassin would be a great blow to our plan." he said. The Other didn't say anything for a moment, when Loki rematerialized back on earth. He stood up and went into the medical room, and stood by Sylv's bed. He looked at the computer that registered her heart rate, etc.

_For such dull creatures, they could be so advanced...if they had a leader. Me. Us. _

He continued to ponder over such mysteries, while Sylv lay motionless. He felt a sharp twang in his gut, as he thought of when he'd first seen this lovely creature.

_**Asgard. The home of the gods. I am prince here and yet I feel as if I am a visiting comrade. The servants always seem to smile more around Thor, the guests and women clamour around his chair, begging for another entertaining tale of how he single-handedly killed a Bilchsteim.**_

_**Oh such riviting tales, Thor. You are such a hero. I have lived in your shadow all my life and yet never once have you noticed anything past your mug of ale. One day I will show you who is more powerful. More cunning and wise, because brother, it is not you. You are all muscle and nothing else. You toss a boulder across a meadow and have earned the rank of next-to-be King? Pathetic.**_

_**Yet should anyone ask me of my accomplishments, I could not utter more than a few words. Father would think us competing, and perhaps we should be. Perhaps 'one day' should be this day. I tire of sitting and watching you. **_

**Loki stood up from his seat, and promptly left the room, the sight of the whores around Thor sickening him. "Brother..." Thor said, as the door shut. Loki heard him but did not bother to turn around. He needed to be **_**alone**_**. For once. **

**Royalty are not supposed to wander out into the forest alone and unguarded but today, Loki cared not. He hastily walked down the path to the stables. "Get me my horse." he said. The stable master nodded and quickly ran to fetch it. He knew that the God of Mischief was in an unpleasant mood, and when he was in an unpleasant mood, bad things happened.**

**"Here you are, my lord" he said, handing him over. Loki jumped on and rode off, not saying anything. The stable master sighed a sigh of relief, thankful that nothing happened, this time.**

**He rode off, past the bridge, past the huge patches of green grass, and straight into the woods. He rode on and on, occasionally stopping to see where he was. And he kept going, the sound of the horse's hooves becomming monotonous. Finally, when the sight of the towers in the city were out of sight, he slowed down. He had never been this far, for all the guards and his father forbid it.**

**He came to a halt and jumped off the horse. He landed in soft ground, surrounded by tall trees, with holes of light streaming in from above. He sat down next to a tree as his horse grazed on the grass. He leaned back onto the bark and looked around, amazed at how different it seemed here. There was no sound except for the rustling of the leaves from the slightest breeze. **

**He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but he got the unshakeable feeling that someone, somehow, was watching him. Finally he opened his eyes and carefully searched the dark, crowded branches. Seeing nothing, he crossed his legs and stared into the distance.**

**Out of nowhere, the was a loud thud just a few feet from him, and it made him jump. He looked over a saw someone, a woman, standing there. He immediately jumped to his feet. "Did you follow me? Are you a new guard?" he said, beginning to get annoyed. She put her hood back and looked blankly at him.**

**"You think**_** I **_**am a royal guard?" she said, putting a dagger away. He looked at her as if she had fallen from another planet. "Well, are you?" he replied. She looked around. "Perhaps. I could be anyone, really." she said playfully. He calmed down. "I shall take it that you are not." he said. She didn't say anything, just looked around again. "Because I should only be as lucky, to have someone as lovely as you follow me around." he said, grinning slyly. **

**"Flattering. Very flattering. But you have seen me around." she said, walking towards Loki. He looked at the ground. "Yes, I do recall your face." he said. "I thought you were a guard, all this time."**

**She shrugged, and sat down against the tree. He sat next to her. "And so then, if you are not, what brings you this far?" he said. She looked at his royal attire. "You ask many questions, prince. I am hunting, I like to keep my skills sharp, and this is the only way." she replied, pulling at the roots in the ground. Loki looked around for any animals, none were in sight. "Those invisible bucks must be difficult to catch." he said sarcastically. She couldn't help but smile.**

**"I think a better question is why is a prince out here, unprotected?" she said. Loki didn't want to reply with some feel-sorry-for-me response, so he went with "I fancied being alone"**

**"So you wish for me to leave?" she said, starting to get up. "No, you can stay. You are not a pesky guest." he said, unintentionally grabbing her arm. She sat back down. "My name is Sylv."**

**They talked for quite some time, until the sun began to disappear and the land grew dark. Owls and all manner of night animals began to make noise and come alive. Loki realized that they may begin searching for him unless he returned soon. "I must return" he said, standing up. He held his hand out and helped her up. They both stood, holding hands, and looked into eachother's eyes. But before anything could happen, his horse nuzzled between them. **

**"Have you a ride to the city?" he asked. She shook her head. "I always walk here." Loki thought it over in a moment, and offered her a ride. She accepted.**

**They rode back together, and Loki felt truely free for once. No Thor to overshadow him, no unpleasant situations, just open fields, and a beautiful yet powerful woman next to him. **_**This **_**is how he wanted life to stay. But just as in all good things, they must come to an end. They rode up to the stables and jumped off. "My lord, your brother was searching for you." The stable master said. Loki almost didn't care, he felt so happy.**

**Though the hour was late, he invited her to the large balcony above to look at the stars. She instantly said yes. As they made their way towards the stairs, giggling and smiling, Loki heard the last voice in the Nine Realms that he wanted to hear.**

**"Brother!" Thor said, rushing down the steps. "I searched everywhere for you, you have missed the farewell feast of our guests. They left with only one prince wishing them well, father is angry."**

**Loki looked at him, annoyed. "I can not imagine how they will survive, oh woe the guilt that I feel." he replied sarcastically. "Your carelessness should **_**not **_**be the disrespect of our kingdom."**

**"Of **_**your **_**kingdom" Loki replied sharply. Sylv stood there quietly.**

**"You. What is your business here, Goddess?" Thor said angrily. "My business is my own." she said. Loki smiled. Thor looked at them. "I will tell father you were busy with a woman while Asgard suffered an embarrassment."**

**Loki didn't say anything as Thor stormed off. "It is late, prince. I will return to my quarters. Good night." she said, grabbing his hand affectionately and leaving. Though she was gone, and trouble with father was imminent, he felt extremely happy.**


	7. Chapter Seven, I Remember

**Reviews are always appreciated! :)**

**Sensuality/Suggestive themes**

_You have had spirit since the very start. Do not leave me._

Loki rarely sleeps anymore. He has so much to do, so much on his mind. A moment he spends resting he could spend plotting against the humans. On Asgard he slept just as any other Asgardian would, but since falling from the bridge that fateful day, a new energy awoke in him. A power that keeps him going regardless of what is going on. But he couldn't help to rest his eyes a moment, sitting there, watching Sylv for any sign she might need help.

He never fell asleep but instead thought deep thoughts, memories, futures, possibilities. Some were painful. Some made him even smile slightly. He thought of a time he went hunting on Asgard with his comrades. He wouldn't go so far as to call them friends, because though they liked him and respected him, there was always a feeling of 'watch your back' when he was around. He thought of the time he beat all of them, the feeling of victory when they saw his prized animal.

Then his thoughts drifted back to Sylv and Selvig and the tesseract. He opened his eyes and saw Sylv looking at him, quietly.

He ran over to her and kneeled at her bedside. She grinned. "Sylv..." he said, placing his hand on the side of her warm face. She looked pale and weakish, but much better than she was before. "Hello, Loki." she said quietly, holding his arm. "How do you feel?" he asked. She looked at him, as if she expected an answer from him.

"I think I will be okay, sort of, difficult, you know? First time being shot and whatnot." she said, already playing around. He grinned, but only for show. "Why did the bullets pierce me?" she asked, going serious. He moved his hand down her arm and grabbed hold of her hand. "Then your memory truly was gone, I see."

"Yes, Loki, I need to know what happened. I fell from the sky into a blizzard, with little memory. I have regained most of it but many things do not make sense." she said, sighing deeply. Loki looked down and thought of the best way to explain.

"Do you remember being on Hollheim?" he asked. She nodded. "Do you remember me asking a favor of you before I left to seek the Other?" She looked puzzlingly at him. "No, I do not remember anything more than when we tricked the head guard into letting us view the sacred libraries. After this, my memories fade."

He tilted his head to the right and looked down, pondering over things. "We discovered the hidden nexus portal that could send us anywhere we wanted, Sylv. We _found _it. But no one used it for fear that it was a two-way portal, and that an army could invade at any time."

"Before I left in search of an army to bring here to mid-gard, I asked for you to wait for me. To hide out on Hollheim and that if I did not return on the twenty seventh day, to leave for mid-gard, for I thought it was safer here than Hollheim. If they had found you there you would have been enslaved." he said, looking at her intensely, hoping that any of this might jog her memory.

"So you left for here, mid-gard, as I asked. I had arrived here several days before you, so I waited for you. But I could not find where you fell. I thought you had..." he paused, skipping over what he was going to say. "Now I realize that the nexus-portal is flawed, and erased your memories, and would have killed anyone who was not a god. It weakened you instead, to a grave level. The nexus-portal wasn't hidden for fear of an invasion, it was hidden because it was cursed." he said.

Everything made sense now. All of the gaps and mysteries were filled in. "Will I remain this way forever?" was the first thing that churned in her mind. He looked at her honestly with grim features. "I do not know..." he said.

"But I must, sooner or later. The first morning, I was unable and unwilling to take the guards down. But later I took several down! I am almost as strong as I was before." she replied, hopeful. But this did not seem to make Loki any happier. In all honesty, he had no idea what would happen. Whether or not he would have to hide her and protect her due to her weakness. She is banished from Asgard and to return to Hollheim would be idiotic. Staying here on mid-gard is the only option.

This inspired him freshly, to conquer this _sad _and useless planet. To rule together.

He held her hand tighter. "I was captured so Barton would locate if their 'group' had found you. I was losing hope." he said, quietly. Neither of them said anything for a moment, until he stood up and leaned over to kiss her on her forehead. "You need rest." he said. She did not want him to go, but she realized this, _situation,_ this war, that they are in the middle of is no light matter.

He glanced at her once more and left the room. There is much work to be done.

Sometimes she wished that they could have remained on Asgard, before this all happened. Before he fell into the abyss, before she was banished. She was very happy with Loki on Asgard, until that fool of a king sent her away. This war that Loki started made her miserable. But she felt it necessary regardless. Sort of like a nasty chore, she thought. But somewhere a tiny thought lingered in her head, barely noticable, that what they were doing might actually be wrong.

Over the next several days, the tesseract was nearly ready to create the portal for the Chitari army, and the invasion of earth would begin. Loki had traveled back and forth to see the Other nearly every day, because with each passing day, the Other's trust of Loki thinned.

Sylv's wounds were nearly healed, in which the doctors called it 'A miracle of our king'. In reality, her powers began to slowly return to her, making the healing process speed up incredible amounts.

On the fifth day, Sylv was dressed in her repaired attire, only a little blood in it remaining, the holes repaired. The feeling of lying there, helpless, disturbed her. She couldn't bare it another minute, and couldn't wait to get back into action. She went out into the main room where scientists worked feverishly on the tesseract. She still had a slight limp from the discomfort in her back and thigh.

She looked all around and couldn't find Loki. She got curious and decided to see what was down the hall way. As she stepped out into it, the two guards went at attention. She ignored them and walked on. The hall was dark and poorly lit, water dripped from the ceilings and large puddles formed on the ground, causing the rust that surrounded her.

_We must be underground_, she thought. It felt stuffy and like she would never find the exit. She kept walking, her boots clanking on the floor. Finally she arrived at a door, and pulled it open. Cold, damp air struck, making her wonder if she should climb the stairs in the doorway or go back. She chose the stairs.

She climbed the stairs as quietly as she could, but her limp made it very difficult. There were two more stairs going up, and she kept climbing, occasionally looking down.

She made it to the top and pushed open another rusty, old door. This one was very heavy, but she managed it. It led to the outside.

She stepped outside, careful to lodge a piece of wood to the door, and looked up to the dark, starry sky. She realized this was a brilliant place to hide the tesseract. All around were dark, abandoned buildings, and there didn't seem to be any lights anywhere, with the exception of the moon light. The building she was in now was ruined, it seemed very old. Not the industrial type of factory one might think.

She walked out of what might have once been a doorway and strolled around, occasionally stopping to look into a building, but finding nothing interesting. A few minutes later, she sensed someone. They felt somewhat sad, and even angry, but mostly a sort of quiet indifference. She crept closer to where this came from, and wasn't the least bit surprised to see Loki standing on the edge of a small cliff, overlooking what appeared to be a dead and overgrown with foliage village. Regardless of the ruined foundations, it was a beautiful sight, the dark mountains framing the skies and stars glowing brightly. He held his scepter in his hand, and looked blankly over the cliff.

She stepped next to him. "I seek that which cannot be found and should not be known." she said, grinning. He turned to her and smiled. "Beautiful. I remember that. Are you well?" he said. She looked much better, her usual glow returning to her, and her ivory hair having luster once more. She nodded and held his arm. "Where are we?" she said. He looked down towards the buildings. "This was once used as a 'military' base. The humans used this place to hide their secrets. But it is in ruins now, and works quite well. Down there was a village, old and abandoned now." She didn't reply. But Loki turned and looked into her eyes for a moment, and put his hand on the side of her face, leaving the scepter stabbed into the ground.

He kissed her, having missed this feeling very much. Her soft lips seemed to make all of his problems simply melt away, and leave his mind. She put her hands on his neck but could not feel his skin, as she had her gloves on. So she took them off and tossed them on the ground. She slid her hands back up to his neck, and felt the warmth of his skin. He started to kiss down her neck, moving slowly. She held on to his chest armor and felt his hands slide down to her waist, pulling her closer to him.

She let out a noise, but whether it was from pleasure or pain he could not tell, and in reality, she couldn't either. She had mad goosebumps from his tongue dancing on her neck, but the pressure from his hand on her wound hurt for a moment. She decided it was from both, and it left the slightest grin on her face. She ran her finger slowly from his ear to his shoulder, making him sigh from the sensation.

Then they realized they were outdoors, and realized kissing was as far as they were going tonight. Or at least right now. They cooled down and touched foreheads, smiling, feeling genuinely happy for the first time since arriving on this planet. "Tis a pity, love. I was looking so forward." he said. She had gotten very carried away, too.

"Well..." he said, grinning mischieviously. He whispered in her ear, and she smiled. They both went back down the stairs and into Loki's sleeping quarters. It was an experience unlike any before then, because something happened, emotionally, between them. This time was _different. _The only thing that worried them was that it would ever end, or that something would happen to either of them.


	8. Chapter Eight, The Guard

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

**Sensuality/violence**

Sylv layed there contently in Loki's arms, she looked up at him and his steady breathing informed her he was still fast asleep. The soft yellowish light in the corner hypnotized her, from both a mix of being half-awake and not wanting to ever leave this room. She looked at his face and grinned.

_So perfect, so beautiful. Yet he suffers so. Yet, I suffer so..._

She felt like nothing could depress her. Tonight was a euphoric blessing. But after a little while of thinking of things that she wanted so dearly to forget, things so filled with emotion, she felt herself sinking into a hole that she was trying desperately to grasp the walls and not fall in. But it was too late. She held him tighter as memories flooded back into her mind.

_**My armor...my weapons...if only, if only! I could use this and perhaps...no, no, stupid...don't be a fool, you'll die. But wait...**_

**She kept on staring at the chest with her weapons and armor. Escape plans and portals off the planet rushed through her mind, but deep inside she knew they'd all be folly. One-on-one Sylv is a deadly, powerful dagger-wielder. But against countless guards who could eventually overpower her, nearly useless. She held the leather armor in her hands, as tears flowed down her face silently.**

**This place disgusted her. Disgusted her almost as much as Thor. She missed her life, she missed hunting, and she couldn't bear to think of returning to the city. However if she chose not to and was discovered, she would most likely be whipped in public, much like last time.**

**Of course the thought of simply staying in Kvivik until her servantship is over, was an option. She would in turn have to make her own business and get her own servants. But each time you're caught doing something the Royal Guards would deem 'questionable' you are punished and have at **_**least **_**2 years added to your servantship.**

**Which meant Sylv had quite a many years to go, and the thought made her feel sick.**

**She held the pendant and in a decision of rebellion, decided to wear it. But hid it under her dress. **

**The sky began to grow darker to a deep lavender color, and she realized she must leave. She put everything back into the chest and crawled back under the tree trunk, but the lighting was no longer coming in, so she couldn't fit the chest into the hole, as something was stuck somewhere. Knowing that no one would probably ever come to this particular spot, she left it in its stuck-position and crawled out, making her way through the trees once more.**

**As she emerged through the forest back into the green valley, she took another glance down at her torn dress. **

_**This is bad indeed. But perhaps if I make it back home before the celebrations are over, I can patch it up...**_

**She made it to the wall and looked around carefully. She jumped over and smoothed herself out, attempting to look like a normal citizen. She remembered her hair tied up and pulled the string, just in time to meet a guard turning the corner. She turned red, worried that anything else could appear out-of-place on her.**

**"And what might a villager be doing 'ere, while the celebrations are at the city square?" he said, sounding rather bored. She smiled sweetly, attempting to work her charm. "My master, Gradon, had me finish working."**

**The guard eyed her suspiciously. "Aye, be on yer way." he said, waving her past as he continued down the street. She felt nervously for the pendant hidden under the clothes on her chest, and walked casually down the streets back to where she lived, the sky now nearly black. **

**No one lit any lanterns since they were all in the square, so everything was becoming nearly invisible in the darkness. The two moons were the only source of light, and one of them was so far away, it barely made a difference.**

**She could hear the sounds of cheering and partying to the north, while she walked west. At one time, such an invitation to celebrations like this would be unacceptable to **_**not **_**go. But her desire for such things had passed since she was betrayed by Asgard.**

**Just a short distance from home, she saw another guard approaching, a lantern in hand. She didn't think too much of it, since she got passed the first one. Once again, the guard stopped her and asked why she was alone here, while everyone else celebrated. She explained why, rather casually, and began to walk away when he didn't respond to her answer.**

**Just as she got a few steps away, she heard the words that made her stomach leap in horror. "Why is ya' dress torn?" he said. She didn't turn, just thought for an explanation. This guard is much younger than the last, maybe he'll let her go if she plays dumb.**

**"I says, why is ya' dress torn, servant?" he repeated. She turned around. "It got caught on something sharp sticking out of the floor, of course." she said. He walked closer and held the lantern up to examine her face. He noticed she had some dirt on her chin, and a couple of twigs sticking out of her hair. **

**He bent down and looked at the bottom of her dress and grabbed something. He stood up and held it to her face. "Whats' this, lovely? They putting twigs and the like indoors nowadays?" It was two leaves stuck together. Her heart dropped and she almost couldn't stand.**

_**How could I not notice that. No, no, no...**_

**She didn't say anything, and she didn't need to. "Well this ought to make a fine show tonight at the celebrations. I was jus' thinkin' we needed a whipping..." he said, his hand resting on his sword handle. "Unless you'd rather 'pay your due' in another way." he said, reaching for her dress.**

**She panicked. Both ways were horrible beyond imagination, and both ways they would discover her necklace as well. She prepared her hands to simply snap his neck and be on her way, but they would know she was the only one **_**not **_**in the city square.**

_**You filthy, rotten pig. When I come one day to slaughter you all, you will be first to die a slow, painful death.**_

**She held back a sob and began to pull the strings to her dress. She was praying she could 'preoccupy' his mind long enough so she could take the necklace off, all while trying to bite her tongue as hard as possible, so as to prevent herself from killing him right here.**

**He pulled her down an alleyway and pushed her against a wall. "Glad you could see it my way." He felt all over her, and viciously kissed her, and pulled his pants down. She didn't respond at all, so he pulled her dress up and pulled her leg up with it.**

_**You will die in the most painful way I can create...**_

**Just as he was about to have his way with her, she kicked him across the alley, slamming into the other wall, falling unconscious.**

_**Oh god, oh god! What now? I just couldn't...let him...violate me...**_

**Her heart raced at a nearly impossible rate. She stared at him, her face covering her hands. She turned and ran down out of the alley, just to see a guard walking straight towards her. She ran the other way down the alley, the guard now chasing her. Her instincts from when she used to hunt and be a top class assassin kicked in, and she bolted down the alley, and jumped over a wall. The guard sounded his horn.**

**She kept running, down the streetways and past apparently empty buildings, her heart pounding in her ears. After a few minutes she jumped aside and hid from view, so she could see behind her.**

**No one pursued her. She sighed and realized the magnitude of the situation she's in. She will undoubtedly be tortured and most likely killed for this. These Hollheimers are stonger than mid-gardians but weaker than Asgardians.**

_**If there was ever a time to escape, it is now.**_

**She needed to get her weapons and armor. But walking through the city is suicide. She felt sick with nerves and fear but tried her hardest to concentrate. She heard another horn blow nearby. She leaned out and looked around, and not seeing anyone, sprinted onwards down the street, towards the city's walls. Another horn.**

**She slid along the walls, guided only by the moon's weak beams. The festival would be ending soon, which means people returning home, and possibly spotting her. She thought of this and picked up her speed. **

**After what seemed like half an hour, she made it to the Walls of the City of Kvivik. There was a great iron gate that was closed, and she stopped in her tracks, thinking of a way around it. She nearly turned around to try and head through the city again when she heard two horns blow, one after the other, frighteningly close.**

**She ran up to the gate and tried to see if she could fit herself through the holes. Useless. There was a special mechanism to lift the gate that she did not have the time to figure out. She stood back and looked around, and saw a cart leaning up against the wall. She jumped on top of it, and jumped onto the roof of a building, and kept climbing.**

**Eventually she made it high enough to be level with the wall, as several more horns blew nearby. The jump was 10 feet, but it was easily taken by her, as she landed flawlessly on her feet. She jumped down the wall, a 30 foot drop, without thinking. Before she landed, she was positive she would break her legs.**

_**Living here has dumbed me down. I have forgotten I am an Asgardian.**_

**She landed and ran south so fast it almost seemed her feet didn't touch the ground. She ran into the forest, not even looking down for branches, and went for her chestbox. It looked so different at night but she eventually found her way once more. There is the tree. And the box. She crawled underneath and felt for it. She found it neatly fit into the hole. **

**She distinctly remembered it being stuck. She pulled it out and went up into the moonlight and opened it. It was empty.**

**And then she felt a cold, sharp object at her neck. She looked up and saw several guards and even mounted guards looking at her. **

**"Tsk, tsk, we are in trouble...tsk tsk..."**


	9. Chapter Nine, All Your Sins

**The most brutal chapter yet, I'm tempted to rate it M**

**Intense violence/torture **

**She stood up and looked at the moon, saying goodbye to its beauty. She knew her time had come, and she did not want to fall a coward. She kicked him in the gut and took the sword and jammed it into his stomach, just as another guard took a throwing knife and pinned it to the side of her waist, and threw two more. She shrieked in pain and pulled them all out, throwing them to different guards.**

**But eventually they overpowered her, stabbing her several more times. She gave up in both pain and hopelessness. She was forced to walk back to the palace in the city, despite her bleeding wounds. They said that it was either that, or have her legs tied and dragged by a horse.**

**Each step she wished to simply collapse and die. The blood poured out of her wounds, staining her dress, covering her in red. Her hands were bound by a rope that, if not in so much pain, she could rip apart as she wanted to rip apart each of these guards. **

**Her legs felt like they were no stronger than twigs. She walked, badly bruised, stabbed and utterly exhausted. But her will of an Asgardian, of a fallen goddess, kept her going. It would take much more than this to kill her, but it **_**could **_**be done.**

**After a slow walk back, they made into the city walls, and to the palace. Everyone from earlier had dispersed and the festivities were over. She fell at the top of steps into the Great Hall, unable to will herself any farther. But two guards dragged her inside, and dropped her on the floor, before the seat of the new leader of Kvivik, Queen Dvoria. **

**Sylv coughed feebly and spit out some blood. The entire room appeared fuzzy and hazy, making her want to vomit from kicks she received in her stomach.**

**"My Queen and Grace, this servant was discovered to have attacked and kill several guards, attempting to prostitute herself to a guard, out of city walls, traitorous remarks in favor of Njolon, attacking innocent civilians and spewing hatred against her Queen and Grace and the great Kingdom of Kvivik."**

**Though Sylv was only half-conscious, she knew she hadn't done any of those, with the exception of one. But she couldn't lift her head to defend herself.**

**Queen Dvoria stood from her seat. "It is so early in the morning and you trouble me with a prisoner than you know well what to do with?" she said, walking down the steps towards where Sylv lay helplessly on the ground. **

**She kicked Sylv over, and her blood pooled on the ground. She looked at her and bent down. "Dear, dear...you are a familiar face. I remember you, from Asgard, yes, yes I do." The Queen said quietly, out of hearing range of everyone but Sylv.**

**"Oh but look at you now, an all-powerful god, bleeding on my floor, to play with to my content. We will have fun tomorrow, much fun indeed."**

**The Queen stood up and put her heel to Sylv's hand, stepping harshly. Sylv screamed out as she felt her bone crunching. The Queen walked away. "Take her below! Prepare a public lashing for tomorrow."**

**The guards carried her down into the dungeons, several floors below. They threw her into a foul smelling cage and locked the door. She leaned back against the wall, tears streaming down her face, but she did not want to give them the satisfaction of knowing she was in so much pain, so she did not sob.**

**After an hour on sitting against the filthy wall, the pain in her hand was still bad, but dulled. Her wounds were still bleeding but seemed to have slowed. She heard someone talking somewhere and managed to crawl to the front. She saw other prisoners down here, whimpering and sobbing. The guards occasionally kicked someone's gate in an effort to shut them up.**

**She thought of Loki, of his beautiful emerald green eyes. Of how they would have had a fulfiling life together. Now she was reduced to this, this pathetic, beaten servant, sitting on the disgusting floor in a dungeon.**

**There was nothing in the room, so she just leaned against the wall in a fetal position until morning, when she heard a guard walking down the steps and knew that the time had come.**

**She had been whipped twice in public but somehow she knew today would be focused on her. On the falling of a goddess. And it would not end there, no. Days of torture and slowly dying. A quick death is too much to ask for in this place.**

**The door swung open and a guard grabbed arm, yanking her out and slamming the door. He bound her wrists once more and they went up the stairs. The bright light made it impossible to see, and she closed her eyes for a moment. The guard threw her to the floor in the Great Hall. Her eyes adjusted to the light and looked down at her dress, completely filthy and blood stained. **

**She looked at her stab wounds and they were beginning to heal, but they were still fresh and stinging. **

**She heard talking nearby but hadn't the concentration to listen to it. She only had the will to lay there and pray for a miracle that she might somehow be spared the lashings and killed outright. **

**A few moments later she heard chanting outside, the sound of an angry mob, much like any public lashing. Someone, probably a guard, grabbed and basically dragged her outside. She could barely open her eyes and tears streamed down her face once more. She had her arms put around a rock and secured where her wrists were bound, into such a position she was hugging the rock.**

**The angry crowd roared and spit curses at her. She turned her head to look left and saw their ugly, mean faces. She moved her legs beneath her to sit differently, and saw a row of seats, where royal members sat, including the Queen. **

**She stood up and the crowd went silent. **

**"Hear me well, my people. For today is a day that we rejoice in our power over those who disobey the Royal Families!" **

**The crowd cheered.**

**"Let anyone who disagrees with this, speak now!" Of course, no one spoke. "Let the punishment to Sylv of Gradon commence!"**

**And with that, the guard ripped her shirt off, and she felt the first horrifying sting of the whip on her back. Her whole body went into shock from the pain and she screamed. Again. The whip went into the same open flesh as the first time. Again, and again, and again. Her voice became hoarse. The crowd spat more curses at her. **

**She had lost count of how many times she was lashed by the time she passed out. **

_**It's over. It's over. It's finally over, now I may pass into Valhala...or should I be so lucky. I have done wrong but I made my mistakes right...Forgive me...**_

**She awoke hours later on the floor of the Great Hall. Apparently, the Queen liked to watch her enemies writhe in pain in her sights. **

**Sylv could not move. She did not want to move. She just layed there on her chest, looking at the Queen. She was having a drink with a friend, and they pointed and laughed at Sylv.**

**"So my Queen, what do you plan to do with the vermin?" he said, looking at her admirably. She giggled. "Perhaps another lashing tomorrow, today was quite fun." The Queen grinned and walked over Sylv's half-naked, tortured body and poured some of her drink onto Sylv's open, fresh lash marks. She screamed with any bit of voice she had left and passed out once more.**

**This time she did not awake for an entire day. She had been left there on the ground. It appeared to be afternoon, the sun began to slowly go down like it had so many countless times.**

**Two guards came over to her, unlocked her wrists, and picked her up by her arms, beginning to carry her out of the hall harshly. The Queen walked into the Great Hall, accompanied by several people, who were all laughing and talking. Sylv looked up to see someone she knew walking alongside the Queen, and could not comprehend the disbelief of who it was.**

Sylv sat up, and almost thought she was actually there for a moment. Loki was already awake and dressed. He was in a trance, communicating with the Other.

Sylv knew today is the day that the Chitari invasion begins, and earth would belong to them, and them alone. She stood up and got dressed. She had just finished putting her gloves on, when Loki opened his eyes. He looked at her and grinned.

"Finally my love, today, the humans will kneel before us. The Chitari are prepared." he said, standing up. She put her dagger belt on. "Today." she repeated absent-mindedly. Today could be the start of many things, many of which are very bad.

He walked over to her and lifted her chin up. She looked at him and put her arms around his neck, and he put his hands on her hips. "I will not lose you again." he said. She sighed quietly. "I cannot bear to think of living without you." She said emotionally. They kissed passionately for a moment, holding eachother as if it were the last time. Someone at the door knocked. "Sir, the tesseract is ready." It was Barton.

Loki brushed the side of her face and went to the door. They talked for a moment. "We're leaving soon. Meet me outside when you are ready." he said to her. She nodded and he left down the hallway.

She fit her throwing stars into her belt, as well as her daggers. This is it. She sat down on the bed and looked at the floor.

_I wonder if I am strong enough..._

She took her dagger and held it to her finger. It did not easily cut her, which was relieving. Regardless, she is still not as strong as she once was. She slid the daggers into their sheaths and went out the door, running quickly and light-footedly up the stairs, despite her discomfort last night. She went out into the bright daylight where many guards stood waiting around. She spotted Selvig and Barton.

"What is taking so long?" she asked, walking up to them. "I'm not sure, my lady." Selvig said. Just then they all spotted the hovercraft coming towards them from behind the compound. Several guards had the tesseract and the mechanism that would open the portal to the Chitari army. She adjusted her finger-gloves and looked up. Loki jumped down, scepter in hand.

"Place the tesseract in this one. Another will come for the rest of you." he said, as they heard another one coming. They loaded it into the cargo space of the craft, and Sylv went with Loki in the first one, as well as Selvig, Barton and 4 guards.

She sat down in one of the seats just as the craft began to lift. Barton was preparing his bow and Selvig examining the tesseract. They took off, speeding towards the most populated area in the US.

**Kind of an intense chapter, hope you liked it. More to come! Reviews always welcome.**


	10. Important, please read!

_**IMPORTANT NOTE TO MY READERS:**_

I have not written for quite some time as I had become very dissatisfied with where my story Fallen Angel had gone. I've decided to not continue it but start a new one. I will leave it up, in case I get an overwhelming amount of requests to continue it.

However...

I plan to start a new DarkLoki/OC character for an awesome friend of mine who is currently battling cancer. She requested I write it and publish it for all of you to see, so she will read them as they come out just as you will. Once again, my apologizes for my last story not going over so well. I have full dedication and confidence that my next story will.

Thank you amazing readers for understanding. The first chapter will be published somtime tomorrow, September 18th.


End file.
